Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Gliana
Summary: Well, this story has finally been updated....*CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 UP!!!* Interesting new peeps arrive too. ^_^
1. A strange occurence

Disclaimer: This is going to be for the WHOLE story so I'll say it once. I do **NOT** own Harry Potter and all other characters associated. I only own the plot and anything you don't recognize.

The Order of the Phoenix 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was peaceful and quiet on Privet Drive in Little Whinging. That is, until some animals swooped over the rooftops and started tapping on the window of the smallest bedroom of house number 4. A light turned on in the bedroom momentarily and a hand opened the window to admit the animals and then shut the window and the light disappeared. 

Harry Potter grinned when the four owls swooped into his bedroom at the Dursley's. Yes, owls. For Harry Potter is no ordinary boy, he was a wizard. He was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He took a look at the four owls that were perched randomly in his room. One he recognized as his own snowy owl, Hedwig, another, a minute owl, as his friend, Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon or Pig for short. The other two he had no idea where they came from, but he relieved all the owls of the post and then let the two important looking owls out. The package that Hedwig had brought was from Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. She was also the smartest witch in the year, which was quite an accomplishment. He opened the envelope that had his name in her neat handwriting and took out the letter.

_Hey Harry!_

_            How are you? Are the Dursley's treating you right? I sure hope so. Well, I'm in Australia at the moment, and wow, it's so cold here! (It's winter here, in case you didn't know) Not like England is any better, but at least it doesn't snow there. Well, I've been touring around and finding out information about the Aboriginal wizards and witches and I have to say, the magic was quite impressive at their level. Well, I'll tell you about my trip later, but here's my present! I really hope you like it!_

_                                                            -Hermione-_

Harry looked down at the parcel in front of him and unwrapped it. Inside was a magical boomerang, with inscriptions on it telling him that the boomerang would hit anything or anyone within a 100-kilometre radius and bring back whatever he wanted within a 100-kilometre radius. He smiled and put the boomerang up on the shelf where it stood, shining a bit in the moonlight. He then turned to the package that Pig had brought from Ron and opened the letter too.

_Hey Mate!_

_          Well, things at the Burrow have been normal as usual, you know, the same old bangs and clangs from the twins room, Percy trying to get them to shut up and of course, me and Ginny pestering mum about asking Dumbledore if you could stay here, so guess what?? He said yes! So, we'll be there on Saturday night, be ready and packed by your window. Oh, and you should tell the muggles that you are leaving, although I don't think it really matters. Anyway, happy birthday, I hope you enjoy you pressie!_

_                    -Ron-_

Inside the package Ron had sent, was a mirror. With shapes moving inside it. Harry knew at once that it was a miniature Foe Glass. 'Wow, thanks Ron, this is great!' he thought and propped it up next to Hermione's present. Then he turned to the two packages from the two owls that he didn't recognize. One package he recognized was from Hogwarts, so he went for the other one. He opened it and then a note warbled in the air that made him feel warm inside. It was a phoenix note. A piece of parchment fell out with a golden ball with a feather inscribed on it. The parchment simply said:

            **'****Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter****'**

And then, a flash of light appeared and then Harry sat there, stunned. 'The Order of the Phoenix? What in the world is that?' he thought and then shrugged and turned back to his Hogwarts envelope. Inside was the usual list of supplies, but then a metal object fell out, he picked it up and got his second major shock of the night. 'Prefect?!? I've been made a Prefect?!? Dumbledore must be nuts!' he thought to himself, but was pleased nonetheless. Then he turned to put it up next to the other gifts and then, the third and final shock of the night made him fall back onto his bed, eyes wide and staring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heh heh, I'm evil, leaving you at a cliffie like this. But no reviews, no more chapters, and I can say that this fic is going to be gooooooood….so…….REVIEW! 

0-4 reviews: Shame on you people, no new chapters ever!

5-9 reviews: Better, but you'll have to wait a while

10 and over: WOW! You guys rock! Here's an extra special LONG chapter for you!

That's the key, so, if you wanna read more, know the numbers and REVIEW!


	2. Hedwigs a WHAT?!?

*Sniff* I'm touched. So many people reviewed, I **LOVE **you guys! Anyway, I won't do that number of ppl rule anymore, I only did that to get started. *Ducks flying rotten tomatoes* Hahaha, on with the story. 

The Order of the Phoenix 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Previously: …_he turned to put it up next to the other gifts and then, the third and final shock of the night made him fall back onto his bed, eyes wide and staring._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat back startled as his eyes met amber ones. They belonged to, or _used_ to belong to anyway to Hedwig. Now, a magnificent phoenix with red and gold feathers and hints of blue at the tips of the tail feathers stood in Hedwigs' place. 

"Uh….w-wow?" stuttered Harry uncertainly. Hedwig let out a sweet note and flew over to perch on his shoulder. "What happened Hedwig?" Harry asked her and she pointed her tail feathers to the letter on his bed from someone. He turned and picked up the piece of parchment that used to have nine words on it. 

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_ As you have probably noticed by now, your snowy owl Hedwig is actually a Phoenix. Yes, she was in disguise, but that is one of a phoenixes' many powers, the ability to take on any shape it wants. However, you can find out more about phoenixes from your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. You have been invited to join the Order of the Phoenix, an elite group of the most pure and powerful wizards of the time to help battle the dark lords, in this case, Voldemort. If you have the desire and commitment to join the Order, please keep in mind that anyone not in the order **MUST NOT **know about it. Therefore, press your thumb on the seal in the lower left hand corner if your answer is yes, or just return this parchment to its envelope and you will have no recollection of this letter at all._

_Sincerely,_

_The Order of the Phoenix._

Harry thought for a moment then firmly pressed his thumb on the seal. A golden light shimmered and then he felt something burning his right wrist. Well, burning wasn't the right word, it wasn't hot, but he could tell there was definitely something going on there. He pulled back his jacket sleeve and found a small tattoo of a phoenix in flight on his arm. It glowed crimson for a moment then faded to a barely visible golden figure. "Whoa, awesome," he whispered then he sat back on his bed and promptly fell to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was woken up abruptly by the rude screech of his aunt Petunia yelling at him to fix breakfast for her 'Duddiekins'. He rolled his eyes and glanced over at Hedwig who was once again a snowy owl. He shook his head in disbelief and went downstairs to fix breakfast for his whale of a cousin, Dudley. He made pancakes, ("MORE!!" Dudley said after his fourth helping) bacon and toast. For himself, he got half a piece of bacon and some burnt toast. Then Uncle Vernon handed him a long list of chores that Harry completed and then he went back up to his room. Hedwig was there and hooted comfortingly as Harry sat there, waiting for the Weasely's to arrive. At 6 o'clock, he was ready and packed, waiting. There was a tap on his window, but he didn't see anyone. He opened the window and suddenly a freckled-face appeared right in front of him. He yelled and the red head chuckled. 

"Shut up mate, you'll wake the muggles up!" and Ron Weasely lent Harry a hand and piled his stuff up onto a new flying car.

"You guys got a new one?" Harry asked, remembering all too well what had happened with the last car the Weasely's had. Ron grinned. "Yup, the Ministry allowed dad to make a new one. Mum's not to happy though, she keeps on yelling at him." Harry grinned.

"Wicked! Let's go!" and they jumped into the invisible car and flew off to the Burrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry was greeted by eight other redheads plus Hermione. When they finally let him go to unpack in Ron's room, he had a huge grin on his face. The Weasely's were like his family and he loved staying with them. Fred and George had their demonic grins on again, which made Harry slightly scared as they only had those grins on when they were planning something…which was 99.9% of the time. Harry decided to stay _very_ far away from them for the rest of the evening. Mrs. Weasely had cooked up a scrumptious meal as usual, and the whole gang had fun laughing and chatting and catching up with each other. Hermione told them about her trip to Australia and Fred and George had managed to pull a trick on Percy who didn't realize it while everyone else snickered, including Mrs. Weasely. Percy looked as if he had had an accident with a paint shop, his hair was colored a brilliant shade of pink, his face a deep blue and his arms and legs orange. When he finally got a look at himself in the mirror over the fireplace, he yelled out in shock then started chasing Fred and George around who nimbly slid out of his reach, an ability born from their Quidditch practices. At around midnight, Harry and Ron retired to Ron's bedroom where Harry promptly conked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he woke up the next morning, he muffled a yell of surprise when his emerald eyes met a pair of brown ones. "'MIONE!! What are you doing?" he queried and Hermione giggled.

"Good morning sleepy head! We're going to Diagon Alley today, so hurry up and get dressed!" she said chirpily and threw some random clothes at him. He groaned and walked over to the bathroom to do the daily morning ritual. You know, brushing teeth, etc. After getting dressed, he went downstairs where Mrs. Weasely stuffed a piece of toast into Harry's hands. When he finished his breakfast, he was ushered into the living room along with the others. He took a pinch of Floo Powder from the pot that Mrs. Weasely offered him and threw it in to the flames of the fire and stepped in. 

"DIAGON ALLEY!" he shouted and was immediately whooshed away. He hoped that he wouldn't fall out into Knockturn Alley again, last time he had almost bumped into Draco Malfoy. He shuddered at the thought and automatically thrust his hands out in front of him to stop his fall as he came out in the Leaky Cauldron. Relived at the sight of Ginny and Ron's face, he stepped out of the way just as Hermione came out. He helped her up and felt a small tingle as their fingers touched, but it went away when they let go. He shrugged it off as nervousness from the Floo ride and the gang went back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. When the archway opened, the sight of witches and wizards walking up and down the busy street, chatting and yelling to each other, greeted him. He grinned at his friends and they smiled back with equal enthusiasm and they walked down the long cobbled alley. Their first stop was Gringotts, the bank ran by goblins (right??) to withdraw some money. When they got to Harry's vault, he quickly shoved some money into his pouch and leapt back in the cart. When they got back to the outside world with sunshine and fresh air, they immediately went to Flourish and Blotts to purchase their books for the next year and then to refill their potions ingredients. After buying the rest of their school supplies, Ron and Harry naturally went to Quidditch Quality Supplies while Hermione and Ginny went elsewhere. They met up later and went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlor to enjoy the rest of their afternoon indulging in sundaes. At 4 o'clock, they met up with the rest of the family in the Leaky Cauldron and they returned to the Burrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TA-DA!!!!! Hahahahaha, well, I would have had this up earlier, but as you prbly know, I couldn't update until the 21st. Grrrrr….Anywayz, time for the THANK YOU'S!!! YOU GUYZ ARE THE BEST!!!! I can't _believe _my fic got 17 reviews for ONE chapter! Well, here are my thanks to these ppl:

Princess-Linara: Thank you, I know…lol ^_^

FutureInTheStarz: Hope you got my review!!

KK: No need to, one is enough, lol

Aphrodite71685: I know, I have high expectations don't I? Well, sorry, but I explained at top, hope u forgive me!!

Kar

Anon

Sailiorsbrat

Ruth

Mage: Hee hee hee, it's not a gift, but it's cool isn't it??

GoldenRose: Yes, I updated

POTTER-MANIAC: I had BETTER get that dollar! LoL

Littlemandyralph: Sorry, I wuz too lazy to send it….*blushes*

Hannah Abby: YES MA'AM!

Alana

Kylie

Animeluvr

Alexis

Allie

Devora

Serenity-Anne

Hiccup

Jaymie


	3. The new studentsand a prophecy

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Harry was woken up by the delicious smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He got out of bed with a groan and ten minutes later found himself in front of a plate piled high with pancakes. 

"Eat up Harry, we'll be leaving in twenty minutes!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly and Harry began to wolf down his breakfast. He was soon joined by Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who imitated Harry and shoveled food down their throats. After breakfast, the kids rushed upstairs to pack last minute things and struggled down the stairs. They were hurried outside by Mrs. Weasley and into a car which was obviously magic as it was the size of a Volkswagen Beetle but fit everyone and all the trunks inside. They got to Kings Cross station with half an hour to spare, so they wandered around looking at the shops for ten minutes until Mrs. Weasley started herding them over to Platform 9 and ¾. They passed through the barrier and loaded their luggage onto the tracks. When the train's whistle blew, they said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley who gave all of them a hug and shooed them onto the train. As the train pulled out of the station, Harry, Hermione and Ron settled into a compartment and were joined by Ginny, Fred and George. They spent the next hour playing Exploding Snap or Chess until they were visited by the three people who were the last people they wanted to see.

"Well well well, I see the mudblood and the Weasel are still devoted to you Potter," said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy who was looking smug, leaning against the frame of the doorway. Ron, Fred and George looked as if they were ready to punch the living daylights out of Malfoy, but Hermione stopped them. She winked and got up and started to walk seductively over to Malfoy. 

"Hey handsome, wanna be a lucky lad tonight?" she said in a naughty voice and started to trace a finger against Malfoy's jawline. He gulped and nodded. She grinned evily. "Well, then I suggest you go talk to your bitch, Pansy," and saying that she shoved him and his henchmen out of the compartment, making sure to slam the compartment door in his face. She turned to face the shocked looks of Harry, Ron, George, Fred and Ginny. She started to crack up at their looks and Harry said, "HERMIONE!! What in the world was that?!?" She grinned at him. 

"Oh, that was something my cousin taught me to do to get rid of a bothersome boy," and their compartment burst out into laughter. They barely stopped laughing until the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and they got into the horseless carriages. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They entered the Great Hall, which was decorated magnificently in the different colors of the houses, and as usual, the banner bearing the Hogwarts crest was hanging behind the Head Table. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked up at the Head Table. Harry gasped and pointed.

"That's Professor Lupin! He's back!" he exclaimed to Hermione and Ron. As if he had heard, Lupin turned and grinned at them, waving a bit. The group waved and focused their attention on the doors as Professor McGonagall brought in the First Years. At the end of the line were four people; one boy and three girls who looked out of place, towering over the First Years.

"Those four _can't _be First Years now can they?" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry. Both shook their heads and watched as the First Years were sorted. After the Sorting, the Great Hall buzzed with whispers as the four people at the front of the Hall still weren't sorted. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Hall instantly went quiet.

"This year, we have four new students from the United States of America. Lord Voldemort destroyed their school, the Redwood Institution for Witchcraft and Wizardry in a minor attack." At the mention of the Dark Lord, the Hall burst into panicked reactions. Dumbledore held up his hand and the Hall quieted again. He continued speaking. "They are in the Fifth Year and will be sorted now. I hope that you will treat them the same way you treat your peers," he said while glancing momentarily at the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall shook out another roll of parchment and read out the first name.

"Alvez, Gregorio," was called out and a Latin looking boy stepped up and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out and the Gryffindor table burst into loud applause. The boy waved and bowed, grinned and rushed over to the Gryffindor Table, sitting opposite Ron.

"Black, Silvia," was the next name and Lupin's eyes widened in surprise. Harry noticed this and whispered, "Do you think she's related to Sirius?" he asked and Hermione motioned him to turn around. He did and he saw a girl with raven black hair with mischievous black eyes. No doubt she _was _related to Sirius. Harry made a mental note to ask Lupin about her. She slipped on the hat and was promptly placed in Gryffindor. She walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Parfitt, Hannah," was called next and a girl with light brown hair and deep blue eyes framed by black lashes walked forward. Seamus Finnagan whispered, "Damn, she's HOT!" and Dean Thomas nodded in agreement. A few seconds later, 'GRYFFINDOR' was announced and the girl literally bounded over to the table and settled herself next to Seamus. She grinned at the group and started up an animated conversation with Dean and Seamus. The second surprise of the night came then. Professor McGonagall started to read the next name, stopped and took a breath. She then read the name out in a whisper that was barely heard in the hall.

"Potter, Crystal," and a girl with red hair and blue eyes stepped up. Harry sat there, shocked as she was placed in Gryffindor and instead of applause, stunned silence followed. She sat down opposite Harry and smiled. "I guess you're my infamous brother, Harry," and he promptly fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He woke up to a blurry world and he fumbled around for his glasses. He was met with the curious faces of Gregorio (or Greg as he told them to call him), Silvia, Hannah, Crystal, Hermione and Ron. He faced Crystal and said the first question on his mind.

"Are you _really _my sister?" and she nodded. 

"Yes. Actually, I'm your _twin _sister. Mom and dad didn't want anyone to know that they had twins, not even Sirius or Remus knew!" she exclaimed and Harry looked surprised at this.

"Why wouldn't they want Sirius or Remus to know? Is it because they were scared that one of them were the spy, even though it was Pettigrew?" She nodded. 

"Yes. I was sent to live with our Uncle, Uncle Steve in America. He was dad's brother. That's why you weren't sent to live with him in America, they didn't want Voldemort to know that Mom and Dad had twins."

"Why not?"

"Because, there's a prophecy. It goes like this:

_The stag and the lily join,_

_And give birth to two._

_One with eyes of emerald, belong to a boy._

_The second, with eyes of the sapphire, belonging to a girl. _

_The stag and the lily will be sent to heaven by the serpent,_

_But the emerald and the sapphire will live on but separated._

_Should one be taken from the earth,_

_The serpent shall rule_

_Only when the emerald and the sapphire are joined, _

_Will the serpent be defeated,_

_And light shall return to the world._"

A silence hung in the air. Harry looked at Crystal again, and emerald eyes met sapphire ones. Suddenly, a song was heard, one so melodious and familiar, it made Harry turn. Perched on the head of the bed next to him was Fawkes. Harry smiled and held out his arm and Fawkes fluttered over to perch there. He grinned at the others. 

"Guys, meet Fawkes. He's Dumbledore's phoenix." At the word phoenix, Harry suddenly remembered about Hedwig. He whistled sharply and a snowy owl flew in through the hospital window to perch on Harry's shoulder. Fawkes and Hedwig eyed each other, and suddenly, Fawkes bowed to Hedwig. Everyone sat stunned at what Fawkes did. A small chuckle was heard in the doorway of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore stood there and Fawkes flew over to land perch on the man's shoulder. He walked over and smiled at the group. 

"I'm sorry to break this happy group up, but I need to talk to Mr. and Miss. Potter alone." Greg, Silvia, Hannah, Hermione and Ron stood up and left, with a chorus of "See you later" echoing behind them. Dumbledore turned to the siblings and said, "If you would follow me to my office please," and Harry got out of bed and slipped on his shoes and walked after Dumbledore with Crystal. The group walked in silence through the corridors, Hedwig and Fawkes flying silently after them. They reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and he said "Gobstoppers." Crystal let out a little giggle at the password and she and Harry followed Dumbledore up into his office. They sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore who sat in his chair behind the desk. 

"I know that Miss. Potter has told you about the prophecy and about your Uncle Steve. What she hasn't had the chance to tell you is that both of you are on Voldemort's top list of people he wants dead." This apparently didn't shock either of the Potter's as they just sat there gazing at him.

"Ah…Professor, I've _been _on his list since I was born. But how did he know Crystal existed? I thought my parent's never told anyone about her." Dumbledore fixed his blue eyes on Harry. 

"Do you know how Peter Pettigrew was your parent's Secret Killer?" Harry nodded, his eyes darkening at the mention of Pettigrew. "Well, the secret that your parent's entrusted him with was Crystal's existence. That is how Voldemort knew about your sister. That is the reason why Crystal's school was attacked by him. Now with the both of you together here at Hogwarts, it is imperative that the both of you watch your steps. Trust _no one_ except each other. Yes, even your friends, remember that your father trusted Peter and look what happened. Remember, if you have problems, talk to each other. If something should happen to the other, the other must come _directly_ to me. You both must promise me that you will look out for each other. Even if you get into a fight." He looked at the both of them and they nodded. 

"We promise," they both said. Dumbledore looked satisfied.

"Now, I know that the both of you have been introduced into the Order of the Phoenix." The siblings looked at each other and Dumbledore in surprise. He chuckled. "I am the head of the Order," and he pulled up his sleeve and showed them the faint golden tattoo of the Phoenix on his forearm. Harry and Crystal both did the same and the tattoo's glowed briefly. Hedwig had changed into her phoenix form and was preening herself. Crystal whistled and another owl flew in and landed next to Fawkes and Hedwig, changing into a phoenix before their eyes. 

"Your phoenixes may stay here with Fawkes, I will take good care of them," Dumbledore said and they nodded. However, Crystal's phoenix had bowed to Hedwig and Harry suddenly remembered how Fawkes had bowed to Hedwig. 

"Professor, in the hospital wing, Fawkes bowed to Hedwig. And now Crystal's did too! Why is that?" Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes twinkling again. 

"All in good time Harry, all in good time." He smiled at the siblings. Harry looked confused but shrugged and turned to Crystal.

"What's your phoenix named? Mine is Hedwig." 

"My phoenix is named Amethyst because of her eyes." Sure enough, Amethyst's eyes are a light purple. Harry had never seen anything like it before. Dumbledore came up behind them and told them it was time for them to go back to Gryffindor tower.

"You need your rest for tomorrow, the password is 'Rats are gits'," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and Harry and Crystal muffled laughter at the password. 

"No doubt Ron made that up?" he asked and Dumbledore nodded. The siblings bid the headmaster good night and left. On the way back to the tower, Harry bombarded Crystal with questions.

"What's Uncle Steve like?" 

"He's really funny, he's still a prankster. He loves to play pranks on people, especially Claudius Snape." At the mention of the latter, Harry choked.

"Is Claudius related in anyway to Professor Snape?" he asked and Crystal nodded mischievously.

"He's his cousin on his father's side. Uncle Steve and him went to school with him in America. They were always playing pranks on each other. He's actually pretty nice, Claudius. They just like pranking each other." Harry laughed out loud at this.

"How was America? Is it any different from England?" Crystal nodded vigorously. 

"Hell yeah, America has all these problems with other countries. For some reason, they always mess with business that's not theirs and then get stuck.¹" Harry snorted. "However, the people there are really friendly. They helped me out whenever I was confused about where to go." They turned a corner and found themselves in front of the Fat Lady. 

"My, my, my, you two are up late. Doing something you shouldn't be?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and the two burst out laughing.

"No ma'am, this is my sister Crystal, we were talking with the Headmaster." 

"Oh! I'm sorry dears," the Fat Lady said, embarrassed, a flush creeping up onto her cheeks. "Password?" and Harry gave it to her and they stumbled into the common room laughing. Only the fire greeted them so they went up to the dorms.

"Your dorm is up that stairway," Harry told Crystal and they said goodnight. Harry entered his room and collapsed into bed, falling asleep immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¹: I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but that _is _my opinion, but you people ARE really _really _nice… your government…well…to put it nicely, their idiots..

Anyways, I'm really sorry about not updating for like, three months, you guys are probably about to kill me now…hehehehehe, TWO new surprise people!!! EEK!!!! Who knew Sirius went and was a bad boy?? Lol, nah, I love him too much to make him an awful father…..TTYL, and REVIEW!! Please???? Flames……….well……..let's just say that if you flame me about the comment about America nosing into other countries business, I won't care, anything else and I'll burst into tears!!!!!!!!

Thank you to these reviewers:

r.g.

Arya

Jenny

Phantomgirl

Stone Wolf

Okie dokies, go on to the next chapter!!! I'm churning them out as fast as I can!!! Well…as fast as I can possibly go cuz I get writers block for months…I'll just say that writing stories isn't my thing, but once I get an idea, I do pretty well


	4. The new generation of an Order

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Harry was woken up by the strains of a song filtering in from the direction of the common room. He snuck out of his dorm and crept down the stairs to find Hannah and Crystal singing along to the music.

"…Go on now go! Walk out the door, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbyes' did you think I'd crumble. Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no not I! I will survive! As long as I know how to love I know that I will stay alive, I've got all my love to give and I've got all my life to live I will survive…I will survive! Hey, HEY!" Harry raised his eyebrows as the girls started to dance around the room. He coughed to signal he was there and they spun around to stare at him.

"How long have you been watching us?!?" demanded Hannah and Harry held up his hands and laughed.

"Long enough to know that you two ladies have lovely voices," he said and they all started to laugh. They were soon joined by the rest of the group and walked down into the Great Hall together. When they entered however, the Hall got very silent. 

"Uh…that's never happened before," Harry whispered to the others. They nodded and silently walked over to the Gryffindor Table. The student body stared after them, mainly at Harry and Crystal. Fred and George handed them their timetables and Harry looked at it and grinned. "Yes! DADA is first!" This reminded Harry of what he was going to ask Remus and he looked at his watch. There was ten minutes before class and he glanced at the others. "Look, I'm going to go and talk to Professor Lupin ok?" and his friends nodded. He finished his breakfast and rushed over to Lupin's room. He knocked on the door and his teacher opened the door and grinned. 

"Hello Harry, eager for a new year? Yes, yes, you must be, come in!" and he ushered Harry inside. Harry set his books on a desk in the front row and settled himself in the chair. Lupin brought up a chair and sat opposite Harry. "I know that finding out that you had a sister comes as a shock to you Harry. It came as a shock to me and it will be for Sirius." At the mention of Sirius' name, Harry asked his question that had been burdening his mind.

"Professor, is Silvia Sirius' daughter?" and Remus glanced at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Silvia _is _Sirius' daughter. However, she and her mother moved to America after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. She and her mother still believe that Sirius is a murderer." At this Harry glanced up. 

"But he isn't! How can Silvia's mum think that?" Remus smiled sadly at Harry.

"Sometimes, our judgment isn't the best Harry. Whatever you do, do _not_ let Silvia know that you've been contacting Sirius."

"Exactly _why _wouldn't I be informed?" a new voice exclaimed from the doorway. Startled, Remus and Harry turned to see a furious Silvia standing with her arms crossed in front of her. Harry stood up.

"Silvia, Sirius _isn't _a murderer!" Silvia's eyes narrowed and she spat out, "How would _you _know? He didn't abandon _you _now did he?" Harry moved towards her but she glared at him and he stopped. Remus spoke up.

"Silvia, he didn't abandon you. He fears what kind of reaction you and your mother would have." Silvia started to cry.

"Why would he go out and murder a defenseless man when he had a family?!?" she sobbed and Harry tried to explain.

"Silvia, don't you remember what Crystal and I were talking about in the Hospital wing? Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort! He was my parent's Secret Keeper and he ratted them out to Voldemort. He was my parents murderer!" Silvia gasped. 

"Are you trying to tell me that my father killed him instead of letting the Ministry handle it?" 

"Everyone believed Sirius to have been my parent's Secret Keeper. Only Sirius knew that Peter actually was the Secret Keeper. When my parents were found dead, he went out to avenge their deaths. However, Pettigrew escaped by cutting off his finger and transforming into-" but he was cut off by Remus placing a hand over his mouth. Silvia however noticed this.

"He transformed into what?" she asked Remus.

"I can't tell you now, you will find out. Just trust us that your father is innocent and that Pettigrew is still alive. You cannot tell anyone about this ok Silvia?" She nodded and at that moment, the rest of their class entered and took their seats. Remus walked to the front of the room and beamed at the class.

"As I have taught all of you before with the exception of the four new students, I doubt that I will need to tell you who I am. However, in respect to the new students, my name is Professor Lupin and welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year. As Voldemort has been brought back to power, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you about how to defend yourselves from the Dark Creatures that are most likely to side with him. The Dementors are already on his side, so we will start with how to defend ourselves against them. Can anyone tell me what the charm is to repel them away?" he said. Harry, Hermione, Hannah and Crystal's hands all went up into the air. "Yes, ah…Miss. Parfitt is it?" he asked referring to his class list. Hannah nodded and said "The Patronus charm is used to repel the Dementors. It is a complex charm and requires the caster to focus on a happy memory." Professor Lupin nodded and beamed proudly. "Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Patronus charm is fueled by a single happy memory. However, it is extremely difficult to cast. The incantation for this charm is 'Expecto Patronum'. Does anyone know how to cast this spell?" Harry raised his hand and to his surprise, Crystal did as well. Professor Lupin smiled at them. "Excellent, we have two people to demonstrate for us. Harry, Crystal, up here please." Harry and Crystal stood up and walked up to the front of the room. Professor Lupin situated them in the corners of the room, Crystal on the left and Harry on the right. "Now, on three, I want both of you to cast your Patronus." The two nodded and raised their wands. Harry concentrated on the memory of winning the Quidditch Cup in his third year. When Professor Lupin said 'THREE!', both Harry and Crystal shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and a magnificent silver stag exploded out of Harry's wand. He looked over at Crystal's Patronus and was shocked by her Patronus. It was identical to his. The two stags trotted towards each other, seemed to exchange hello's and walked back to their respective owners and disappeared. Professor Lupin looked stunned at the feat, but shook himself. The whole class just stared at the siblings who were staring at each other. 

"Well, that was certainly interesting. Ah, class, you will now start practicing the Patronus charm. Hermione, I'm putting you in charge for a few minutes." When Hermione nodded, he dragged Harry and Crystal to the Headmaster's office. When they entered, they found Prof. Dumbledore seated at his desk as if he was expecting them. Harry, Crystal and Remus sat down in the chairs in front of Prof. Dumbledore and Remus was the first to speak.

"Albus, these two demonstrated their Patronus's in front of the class. They were exactly the same. It's not possible! It's written down that no two Patronus's are the same!" he exclaimed and Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Remus, remember whose children you are talking about. These are James and Lily Potter's children. Naturally, they would be the one to defy all odds. James _is _their father and they share a bond. James is their guardian angel, so to speak, Lily is as well, but you wouldn't expect a flower to go charging at a dementor now do you? Harry, Crystal, cast your patronus's again please, I must see if I'm correct about something." Harry and Crystal obliged and stood up and moved backwards. They cast their patronus's and Dumbledore examined both before they disappeared. "Yes, if you noticed, there was a collar around the stag's necks. A charm was hanging from them. They were in the shape of a lily." Crystal raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you saying that our patronus's are in the shape of our parents? Well, in a weird kind of way?" she asked. Albus nodded. "Oh," was the simple reply he got from Harry and Crystal. 

"Well, Remus, I think that you've left your class long enough. You three run along now." All three of them nodded and walked back to the DADA room. They entered to find Hermione, Ron, Greg, Silvia and Hannah standing in the middle of the room amidst the other students. Who were unconscious. Harry and Crystal both raised an identical eyebrow and Remus was startled. 

"Miss. Granger! What happened?" Hermione trembled.

"I don't know sir, as soon as you left, I told the class to try and make a Patronus. But once Neville cast his, everyone besides us fell unconscious! I didn't know where you went, so we tried to revive them, but 'Enervate' won't work!" She looked close to tears and Harry couldn't help but go over and give her a hug.

"It's ok Hermione, it wasn't your fault," he said, trying to calm her down. Remus walked around and examined each student. He went over to the fireplace and threw some powder in it.

"Albus, sorry to bother you, but your needed." A blurry figure started to revolve in the fireplace and soon the headmaster stepped out into the room. 

"What happened here Miss. Granger?" he asked Hermione and she repeated the story again. The headmaster nodded. "Hmm….yes, yes, I think he would be the person for this," and he turned around to the fireplace and threw in some more of the powder. "Severus, your help is needed. I know you have a class, but this is a situation where you must come. Bring some Wakening potion with you," the headmaster said sternly and a few moments later, a very grumpy Potions Master stepped out into the DADA room. He sneered when he saw who was in the room.

"Headmaster, it is obviously another case of Gryffindor foolishness," and everyone in the room aside from the headmaster rolled his or her eyes. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Severus, the potion if you please?" and Snape pulled out a beaker of a light purple potion. He handed it to Dumbledore who proceeded to walk around the room and put a drop of potion in each unconscious student's mouth. Snape left after receiving his beaker back and five minutes later, the students groggily started to wake up.

"What happened?" was the loudest question heard and Lupin shushed the room. He explained what happen and beckoned Neville to come to the front of the room. Neville looked terrified but Hannah gave him a reassuring look and he walked towards Remus. They had a conversation in hushed tones and Neville came back smiling. The bell rang and they all packed up, grinning when Remus told them there was no homework. They filed out of the room and were about to head to Charms when the group was stopped by Dumbledore. "I'll need to see you seven in my office now," and he walked off. (A/N: I'm trying not to put these in, but the group is the seven people: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hannah, Crystal, Greg and Silvia. Yeah, ok. I'll make a name for them later.) They looked at each other, shrugged and hurried after the headmaster. They reached the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office and Crystal told it the password. They filed into the office and settled down around the room Hedwig was back in her snowy owl form and Amethyst back in her barn owl, and they fluttered over to their respective owners. Harry absently stroked Hedwig's head while waiting for the headmaster. Where was he? Harry wondered and the group waited. When he entered, he was dressed peculiarly. He was wearing red robes with blue flames at the hem He was also wearing a cape that had a phoenix embroidered into it. He looked very powerful indeed. The seven kids looked at him in surprise.

"Um, professor? Why are we here?" Silvia asked timidly. Harry and Crystal already had a sneaking suspicion. Harry suddenly heard or _thought _he heard Crystal's voice in his head.

**_Crystal? Is that you? _**Harry thought and Crystal looked shocked.

**_Whoa, Harry, are you speaking to me in thought? _**Harry nodded and Ron looked at him weirdly.

"Harry, why are you nodding to nobody?" and Harry made up a story.

"Oh, just thinking to myself" and Crystal laughed in his head.

**_Actually, I'm thinking to you and your agreeing to me._**

**_Oh shut up Crystal._**

**_Children, stop this bickering and listen to me! _**Came a new voice and Harry and Crystal looked at Dumbledore in surprise and he winked at them. Both shook their heads and listened to him.

"You seven are here because when I saw that all your classmates save you seven were knocked unconscious by Neville's spell, I knew that all of you were to be in the Order of the Phoenix." All of them with the exception of Harry and Crystal looked startled.

"B-but, that _can't _be Professor! The Order is only for the most powerful witches and wizards of that generation!" Hannah blurted out and everyone looked at her in shock, including Hermione who didn't know this bit of information. Ron nudged her playfully.

"Hermione, you've got competition," he said and Hermione glared at him jokingly.

"Ron, it's ok if people know some more things than I do. You know more about the wizarding world than I do, so do me a favor and shut up!" Everyone laughed at this, including Dumbledore. 

"Well, you seven are the most powerful wizards and witches of this generation Miss. Parfitt. Now, all of you show me your right forearm. Harry, Crystal, you don't need to do this." The five left over did as he said and he touched his wand to their forearms. A few seconds later, the tattoo of a golden phoenix appeared on all of their forearms. "Good, after dinner, you seven are to meet me here in my office. Now, run along to Charms, here is a note to Professor Flitwick. Harry, Crystal, I need to talk to you two alone again.

**_Again? Aw man! _**Harry thought and Crystal sent him a glare.

**_Do you forget that he can read our thoughts as well? _**She reprimanded him. He rolled his eyes.

**_Hey! So can we! _**Came a chorus of voices and Harry and Crystal whipped around. They figured it was the rest of their group. They sighed and faced Dumbledore who was smirking. 

"Alright, now that we have settled the problem of mind reading, I need to inform you that your friends will all be receiving phoenixes. Harry, be prepared, they will all bow to Hedwig. At the meeting today, there is a different password to get into my office. When you say this password, it will lead you to the House of the Phoenix, that is where the Order members meet. Ah…do not be startled if you see some ghosts, the old members will still be there. Your parents were part of it as well, so they will be there. You will have a chance to talk to them. Now, run along. I'll tell you and the rest the password in thought." Harry and Crystal nodded, excited about talking to their parents. They left and walked to the Charms room. They suddenly heard Dumbledore's voice in their heads.

**_The password is '_**Golden Phoenix**_' _**

Harry and Crystal entered the Charms class and settled down to take notes on Charms and after class, they left for lunch in the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Look at that! _TWO _new chapters to make up for not updating at all! As usual review review REVIEW!!! Thank you…I'll go and get hyper on some Coca-Cola now. Hehehehhehe *Evil Laughter* 

Ooh, before I forget, the song they were singing in the beginning belongs to Gloria Gaynor and it's called "**I Will Survive**" I LOVE that song, and I just HAD to get it in there! 


End file.
